sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Brittany
The Kingdom of Brittany is a member nation of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1352. Major cities include Kerien, the capital, Brest and Lannuon. List of Kings In 624 Erispoë I, Duke of Lannuon defeated Cadwy, King of Gwened and uniting both Lannuon and Gwened formed a new state, the Kingdom of Breizh. He was killed in 628 by Erbin, Duke of An Alre when trying to subdue his domain. He was succeeded on the throne by his son Wihomarc I, who spent most of his rule trying to conquer An Alre as well. He was eventually killed and defeated by Gwidol, Duke of An Alre. Wihomarc was killed and his son Erispoë II retreated to his domains in Lannuon which he held until his death, while Gwidol took control of Gwened. After a few years he also took control of Kemper, defeating Duke Gallmau of Kemper in 661. Gwidol, along with his son and heir Gereint, never used the style of King of Brittany, but is considered the defacto ruler of most Brittany at this time, excluding Lannuon. Both were granted the status of King by Gwidol II who assumed the style of King of Breizh/Brittany in 684. This proclamation was opposed by Erbin, Duke of Lannuon, who began a short campaign against Gwidol II in 686, but had to abandon it by 687 due to a lack of support. However he continued to call himself King of Brittany until his death. Erbin's son Erispoë III continued this policy, as did his grandson Heranal I, who started a long lasting civil war against the Kings of Brittany from An Alre in 746 following the sudden death of Gallmau I, Duke of An Alre and the ensuing succession crisis, as Gallmau had no children or siblings but five cousins in the male line. Each of these cousins controlled a part of Gallmau's domains, and they are collectively reffered to as Partial Dukes. In 750, after having lost the city of Lannuon itself, Heranal I sided with Cadwy I against his brothers and helped him become sole King of Brittany. Though he did not receive Lannuon back, he received many other territories, provided he would submit to the King of Brittany. He was named the Prince of the newly created Principality of Brest, which was granted special status and priviliges, including: the Prince of Brest may sit as high as the King of Brittany, the Prince has a right to marry one of his sons to a Princess of the Royal House every fifteen to twenty three years, and if not possible, for example due to an absence of a princess at marrying age within this time frame, or the utter lack of a princess in the royal household, the Prince of Brest would be paid a large sum in compensation by the King of Brittany himself, who would appear in an audience at Brest Castle. Since 914 the Prince of Brest may also chose not to marry a princess of the Royal Household to a member of the Princely Household, despite the existence thereof. He would recieve half the compensation sum and this would be given to the Prince of Brest by the King of Brittany over the boarder, whereby the King of Brittany, standing just before the partition line between Brest and the rest of the country, would hand over, or fling, a bag containing the money over the boarder to the Prince of Brest. The other right of the Principality of Brest is having it's own currency, which would be legal tender within 11 miles of the border between Brest and the rest of the country. The exchange rate between the Brest Bath and the Brittanian Aur was fixed by agreement and the exchange rate remained the same regardless of the individual value of either currency. As a result at times it became very profitable to pay taxes in Brest Baths, a right which only citizens of the Principality and of those town and villages situated 11 miles from the Brest boarder possesed. Property and right of residence decrees within this territory became very much desired, so that by 1018 most of these lands were bought up by the nobles who rented them at a higher price then other estates, depending on the exact value of either currency for that year. A person living on this land was called "an eleven-man", and the phrases such as "Brestian Landlord" or "Elevenmen Landlord" became synonyms for a greedy person. First Kingdom (624-654) * Erispoë I, (Duke of Lannuon 614-628) King 624-628 * Wihomarc I, Duke of Lannuon, King 628-654 ** Erispoë II, Duke of Lannuon 654-676 ** Erbin, Duke of Lannuon 676-699, King in opposition 686-699 ** Erispoë III, Duke of Lannuon, King in opposition 699-726 ** Heranal I, Duke of Lannuon, King in opposition 726-750, Prince of Brest thereafter (750-759) ** Erispoë IV, Prince of Brest 759-780 ** Wihomarc II, Prince of Brest 780-808 ** Drogo I, Prince of Brest 808-847 ** Erbin II, Prince of Brest 847-880 ** Heranal II, Prince of Brest 880-911 ** Wihomarc III, Prince of Brest 911-943 ** Gereint, Prince of Brest 943-977 ** Erbin III, Prince of Brest 977-1002 ** Erbin IV, Prince of Brest 1002-1026 ** Hoël I, Prince of Brest 1026-1051 ** Wihomarc IV, Prince of Brest 1051-1083 ** Drogo II, Prince of Brest 1083-1119 ** Erbin V, Prince of Brest 1119-1148 ** Conan I, Prince of Brest 1148-1180 ** Wihomarc V, Prince of Brest 1180-1211 ** Gwidol, Prince of Brest 1211-1244 ** Drogo III, Prince of Brest 1244-1271 ** Erbin VI, Prince of Brest 1271-1308 ** Conan II, Prince of Brest 1308-1345 ** Hoël II, Prince of Brest 1345-1370 ** Iudwal I, Prince of Brest 1370-1405 ** Erbin VII, Prince of Brest 1405-1441 ** Conan III, Prince of Brest 1441-1476 ** Heranal III, Prince of Brest 1476-1500 ** Heranal IV, Prince of Brest 1500-1535 ** Iudwal II, Prince of Brest 1535-1572 ** Hawise I, Princess of Brest (fem) 1572-1580 ** Wihomarc VI, Prince of Brest 1580-1603 ** Conan IV, Prince of Brest 1603-1640 ** Judicael I, Prince of Brest 1640-1676 ** Iudwal III, Prince of Brest 1676-1703 ** Hawise II, Princess of Brest (fem) 1703-1727 ** Erbin VIII, Prince of Brest 1727-1751 ** Cadwy, Prince of Brest 1751-1763 ** Judicael II, Prince of Brest 1763-1799 ** Conan V, Prince of Brest 1799-1834 ** Iudwal IV, Prince of Brest 1834-1871 ** Hoël III, Prince of Brest 1871- *** Crown Prince Heranal ap Hoël 1888- Domains of the Dukes of An Alre (654-684) * (Erbin, Duke of An Alre 613-635) * Gwidol I, Duke of An Alre (635-663) 654-663 * Gereint I, Duke of An Alre (663-682) 663-682 * Gwidol II, Duke of An Alre (682-696) 682-684 Second Kingdom (684-) * Gwidol II, Duke of An Alre 684-696 * Gereint II, Duke of An Alre 696-724 * Gallmau I, Duke of An Alre 724-746 * Gwidol III, Duke of An Alre 746-750 opposed by * Gereint III, Duke of An Alr 746-750 e and: * Erbin II, Duke of An Alre 746-750 and: * Morman I, Duke of An Alre 746-750 and: * Cadwy I, Duke of An Alre 746-773 * Deroch I 773-796 * Morman II 796-818 * Gereint IV 818-826 * Nevenoe I 826-844 * Cadwy II 844-864 * Wrhwant I 864-891 * Deroch II 891-926 * Gwidol IV 926-958 * Cadwy III 958-1003 * Waroch I 1003-1014 * Ridoredh I 1014-1039 * Nevenoe II 1039-1063 * Maun I 1063-1096 * Erbin III 1096-1119 * Riotham I 1119-1145 * Gwidol V 1145-1179 * Judicael I 1179-1204 * Cadwy IV 1204-1238 * Nevenoe III 1238-1270 * Alan I 1270-1294 * Maun II 1294-1331 * Alan II 1331-1360 * Pascweten I 1360-1389 * Alan III 1389-1416 * Nevenoe IV 1416-1451 * Ridoredh II 1451-1477 * Alan IV 1477-1505 * Pascweten II 1505-1513 * Wigo I 1513-1548 * Gwidol VI 1548-1583 * Alan V 1583-1618 * Maun III 1618-1640 * Rudalt I 1640-1678 * Ridoredh III 1678-1698 * Cadwy V 1698-1729 * Gereint V 1729-1758 * Waroch II 1758-1797 * Riotham II 1797-1826 * Deroch III 1826- ** Regent Prince Gallmau ap Wigo 1826-1839 ** Regent Prince Rudalt ap Wigo 1839-1840 ** Crown Prince Wigo ap Deroch 1842- Administration The Kingdom is divided five provinces and the Principality of Brest. The Provinces are * Bro-Dreger * An Arzhanaou * Kombrid * Pabu * Kerien The Province of Kerien is a Royal Province, and is fully under the rule of His Majesty' Goverment without the existence of any other regional authority above the administration of the various towns and villages themselves. The Crown Prince of Brittany is usually named as Governor of the Province, and is also styled as Prince of Kerien.